Magie
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Prideshipping ; Yami et Seto rencontre leur premier petit-enfant. Le souvenir de l'annonce de la première grossesse de Yami revient en mémoire de Seto. / Yami et Yugi ont chacun leur corps. M-preg.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Yu-Gi-Oh !

_**Couple : **_Prideshipping = Yami / Seto

_**Titre : **_Magie

_**Titre original : **_Magic (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Star Fantasy Writer

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ M (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé : **_Yami et Seto rencontre leur premier petit-enfant. Le souvenir de l'annonce de la première grossesse de Yami revient en mémoire de Seto. / Yami et Yugi ont chacun leur corps. M-preg.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_La raison pour laquelle la note est si élevée c'est parce qu'il y a du M-preg dans cette histoire. Pas de lemon. Désolée ! C'est pour Daly ! Aimez-le ! Désolée pour la fin ! Si quelqu'un a des questions sur l'histoire, PM ou demander moi dans une review. MERCI !

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Kiss !

* * *

_**Magie**_

Il regarda le petit être enveloppé dans la couverture qui venait d'être placé quand ses bras. Il était étonnant pour lui de voir comment une personne pouvait être aussi petite. Il lui semblait que c'était hier que son âme sœur lui avait annoncé ce qu'ils attendaient.

**Flash Back :**

« Seto ? »

La voix de Yami interrompit ses pensées. En se retournant sur sa chaise de bureau, il regarda celui qui était son conjoint depuis deux ans. En dépit du fait d'être mariés, il se sentait comme s'il vivait dans un rêve. Le corps de Yami était toujours aussi chaud et sexy que jamais. Au lieu de porter l'uniforme de l'école, comme il l'avait autrefois tant de fois vu vêtu, Yami avait choisit de mettre un jean et une chemise, celle-ci lui pendait particulièrement sur ses épaules et lui permettait de porter un licol en dessous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yami ?_, Demanda Seto. _»

Yami s'était assit sur ses genoux et avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou.

« Crois-tu en la magie ? »

Soupirant, il regarda le tricolore. Il savait que Yami savait qu'il ne croyait pas à la magie. Même après tout ce qui s'était passé, de Pegasus à l'Égypte, il n'y croyait pas.

« Tu sais que non. »

Cette seule réponse fit sourire encore plus Yami.

« Eh bien comment vas-tu l'expliquer à notre fille dans 6 mois ?

-Je vais lui dire la vérité. La magie n'existe pas_, déclara-t-il fermement. _»

Ainsi il marquait un point final à la question de Yami. Riant, celui-ci l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« Non tu ne le feras pas. »

Se levant, Yami sortit un test de grossesse et lui tendit.

« Voilà, tu vas être papa.

-Yami. Qu'est-ce que… »

Seto Kaiba, le PDG de l'univers du jeu, était sans voix.

Souriant, Yami plaça ses mains sur son ventre pendant que Seto regardait le petit bâton blanc où il lu "positif". Lentement, ses yeux firent le chemin entre le visage souriant de son compagnon et son estomac. Dans ce ventre sexy se développait leur enfant.

Un enfant !

« Je t'avais dis que c'était magique. »

Seto pu seulement se mettre debout et attirait Yami dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« Je vais vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Tous les deux. »

Au cours des mois, Yami eu des envies de tout genre. Il envoyait souvent Seto et personne d'autre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi envoyer le pauvre Roland dehors à 4h du matin quand il n'était pas celui qui l'avait mis en cloque ? Le brun pensait qu'il serait énervé par les envies et les sautes d'humeur mais au contraire il se montra doux. Et il le fut de plus en plus tous les jours jusqu'à leur rencontre avec leurs enfants.

Le jour fatidique vint et repartit avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dans ses bras, c'était leur premier enfant. Un garçon.

Le temps passant, beaucoup plus d'enfant vinrent comme une bénédiction.

**1/ Ayumu (****歩 ****(ayu) = "marche" et ****夢 ****(mu) = "rêve, vision")**

-Garçon - cheveux bruns foncés - yeux bleus foncés - très grand ;

-Ressemble à Seto - intelligent et impitoyable ;

-Très fidèle à sa famille et ses proches - peut-être plus vicieux que Seto ;

-Très athlétique - président de l'école et sportif ;

-Héritier de KaibaCorp.

**2/ Hayoto (****隼 ****(haya) = "faucon" et ****人 ****(to) = "personne")**

-Garçon - cheveux noirs - yeux rouges foncés - très grand ;

-Ressemble à Seto - intelligent et impitoyable - très fidèle à sa famille et ses proches ;

-Plus détendu, ne prend pas sa scolarité au sérieux ;

-Passionné des échecs (plus qu'Ayumu) et très athlétique.

**3/ Yuuka (****优 ****(Yuu)= "douceur, supériorité" et ****花 ****(ka) = "fleur")**

-Fille - cheveux noirs avec des reflets bruns jusqu'à la taille - yeux bleus foncés ;

-L'esprit de Yami (pas son véritable esprit) - un peu plus grande que Yami ;

-Fille de Seto - très intelligente et probablement aussi impitoyable ;

-Intelligente et timide - utilise son regard pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut (pas comme une enfant ou une salope) ;

-Pas peur de s'emporter contre les autres pour protéger sa famille ;

-Athlétique.

**4/ Ryuu (****龍 ****ou ****竜****= "dragon")**

-Garçon - long cheveux brun-blond - yeux violets ;

-Fils de Yami - très doux mais peut être impitoyable ;

-Très facile à vivre et amical - intelligent et l'utilise à son avantage ;

-Son aptitude de piratage est la troisième, après son père et son frère ainé Ayumu ;

-Timide avec les filles - aime passer du temps à la bibliothèque.

**5/ Shinobu ("endurance")**

-Garçon jumeau - cheveux rouges-blonds mélangés - yeux bleus clairs ;

-L'esprit de Yami et aventureux ;

-Passe son temps à écrire des histoires d'aventures - très intelligent ;

-Paralyse du bas de la taille - raccordement à son jumeau ;

-Prend en charge la famille en cas de besoin.

**6/ Takumi (****拓 ****(Taku) = "élargir, ouvrir, pionnier" et ****海 ****(mi) = "mer, océan" ou ****実 ****(mi) = "vérité")**

-Garçon jumeau - cheveux noirs-blonds mélangés - yeux rouges légers ;

-L'esprit de Yami mais la cruauté de Seto ;

-Grand comme son jumeau mais les deux sont un peu plus petits que Seto ;

-Protège son jumeau et devient agressif envers ceux qui taquinent Shinobu ;

-Très athlétique ;

-Aime passer du temps avec son père si Shinobu n'est pas autour.

**7/ Makoto ("sincérité")**

-Fille - cheveux jaune jusqu'aux épaules - yeux bleus foncés - taille de Yami ;

-Très calme, douce ;

-Prend l'école très au sérieux - déteste le sport ;

-Tombe malade très facilement et a un système immunitaire faible ;

-Aide toujours l'hôpital et souhaite devenir infirmière.

**8/ Yuudai (****雄 ****(Yuu) = "héros viril" et ****大 ****(dai) = "grand, important")**

-Garçon - cheveux noirs - yeux rouges très légers - taille de Yami ;

-N'aime pas l'école - très rebelle ;

-Ne respecte pas l'autorité mais ne manque pas de respect à sa famille ;

-Protège sa famille - en particulier Makoto ;

-Préféré être un "playboy" mais s'assure que sa vie personnelle reste privée.

**9/ Akira (****昭****= "lumineuse" et ****明****= "brillante" ou ****亮****= "clair")**

-Fille jumelle - cheveux châtains clairs jusqu'aux genoux - yeux pourpre profond - plus grande que Yami ;

-Très collective et calme - rationnelle ;

-Très intelligente - compétences informatiques particulièrement élevées ;

-Très calme mais peut faire faire à son père n'importe quoi pour elle (pas comme une enfant ou une salope) ;

-Agit de façon très mature pour son âge - protège sa famille à tout prix.

**10/ Wakana (****和 ****(wa) = "harmonie" et ****奏 ****(kana) = "joue de la musique, complète")**

-Fille jumelle - cheveux rouges jusqu'aux épaules - yeux rouges - un tout petit peu plus petite que Yami ;

-Le bébé de son père - elle est aveugle donc il est constamment inquiet à son sujet ;

-Ayumu (l'aîné) veille continuellement en cachette sur sa sœur cadette ;

-Ne laisse pas son handicap prendre le dessus sur elle - très intelligente ;

-Gère plusieurs organisations et projets collectifs.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Maintenant, il tenait son premier petit-enfant.

Kisara. Elle était le premier bébé de Yuuka. Elle avait les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père. Il était étrange que les autres grands-parents de Kisara fussent Bakura (pas Ryou) et Marek (pas Yami Marek). Très étrange. Son père, Rei, ressemblait beaucoup à son oncle Ryou.

Comme Seto tenait la petite, Yami s'assit à côté de sa fille et lui prit la main fermement.

« Nous sommes fiers de toi Yuuka. »

Yami sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Bien qu'elle se sentait absolument vidée et avait l'air d'une loque, elle pensait pouvoir porter le monde.

« Merci maman. Penses-tu que papa pardonne à Rei ? »

Elle sourit, sachant que son père était contre tous les hommes qui posaient la main sur ses filles.

« Je pense que oui. »

Yami regarda son mari. L'homme le plus puissant du monde fut une fois de plus transformé en gros ours en peluche par un bébé remit dans ses bras, en particulier par ses filles.

« Pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau enceinte. »

Souriante, la jeune maman appuya sa tête contre Rei quand il se mit enfin à côté d'elle et qu'il prit son autre main. Les oncles et tantes du bébé étaient dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que sa fratrie soit autorisée à entrer. Seto avait fait construire l'hôpital et il y avait sa propre chambre privée pour sa famille, la pièce était tellement grande qu'elle pouvait tous les accueillir en même temps.

Larmoyante, Yuuka regarda son père.

« Bon papa, rends-moi Kisara. »

A contrecœur, il céda et remit doucement sa Kisara à sa mère. Quand il commença à se sentir vide, Yami vint remplir ses bras par son corps, il serra Seto contre lui qui lui rendit son étreinte. Sa fille, pleinement majeure, avait maintenant son propre bébé qui dormait paisiblement alors que sa famille la regardait avec affection.

« Elle a grandi. Je suppose que je devrais faire face aux faits_, déclara Seto pour que seul Yami entende._

-Mais elle aura toujours besoin que tu sois là pour elle_, lui sourit Yami._ »

Riant sous cape, Seto le regarda.

« Je suppose que tu avais raison. La magie existe. »

Yami lui répondit seulement par un baiser.

_**FIN**_


End file.
